


Cupid's Arrow

by springburn



Series: Dr Who mini fics and prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set just after Last Christmas. There is no real relationship between the Doctor and Clara, other than what has been seen in the show, they have shared a couple of hugs and some meaningful glances.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Petersgal.....  
> "so the doctor and clara are back in victorian london visiting the gang when strax notices something with clara..but what..??up to you if its happy,sad..or whatever..your choice..!!"  
> So I came up with this.......hope you like it! Thank you for the prompt......

CUPID'S ARROW. 

 

A swirl of fog dissipated as the Tardis materialised in the mews.  
Safe and sound at the home of Vastra, Jenny and Strax, more by luck than judgement, fresh from a bout of very serious running.  
By the skin of their teeth they managed to avoid the darts, shot from the blow pipes of some very angry Gorinthians.  
It was the Doctor's fault.  
A planet of couples.......and coupling.....  
......well, to be fair......it hadn't been last time he visited, previously it was just a romantic place to go.  
And Clara said she wanted romantic......who was he to deny her?  
The locals were curious about them....  
Foolishly he'd mentioned that.....actually, no....they weren't a couple as such.....just very good friends and companions.  
It all kicked off then.  
Serious faux pas.  
They had to run........for their lives.  
Apparently only couples were allowed on the planet, that was it's purpose, for procreation.......anything else was......well........ just not cricket!  
Reaching the Tardis and slamming the doors behind them.  
They stood side by side, leaning back, looked at each other. Laughed.  
Phew! That was close!  
"Where to now, Clara? Your choice again, since clearly I messed up. Sorry!"  
"Let's go visit The Gang. It's been a while. I need a breather, after that fiasco!"  
He grinned at her. Like a child in a sweet shop.  
"Come over here." He crooked a finger.  
She giggled.  
Both his and her hands on the two levers, they cranked them simultaneously.  
Clang!  
Away they whirled.

oOo

Seated around the table, altogether, sometime later......a happy reunion.  
"Well! This is a very pleasant interlude." Remarked Vastra, in her usual rather formal manner.  
Clara was feeling ridiculously sleepy.  
Must be the wine.  
She yawned expansively.  
"I think I might turn in."  
She looked at The Doctor, pointedly.  
His brows furrowed in confusion.  
"Okay, Clara see you in the morning." He smiled.  
She pulled a face, Jenny smirked to herself.  
"Perhaps you should go and tuck her in." She said, gesturing to the Timelord.  
Nope. Hadn't sunk in.  
Hopeless.

Clara sank into a fitful sleep.  
Dreams troubled her.  
She was searching for the Doctor. She couldn't find him.  
She needed him. Wanted him. Ached for him.  
Waking with a start, she sat up, the moon was peeping through a gap in the curtains.  
Shining it's silvery light on the wall.  
For a moment she couldn't remember where she was.  
Quietly she lay down again. Drifted off.  
Although the disturbed feeling remained with her. 

oOo

Strax stood beside the stove, stirring a pot of porridge conscientiously.  
A delicious smell of bacon cooking.  
"Good morning, Miss Clara."  
"Morning. Is the Doctor down yet?"  
"Long ago. He and Madame are in the study."  
Clara turned her footsteps along the ornate hallway, with its turned bannister and flock wallpaper.  
Entering Madame Vastra's inner sanctum.  
The Doctor was seated across from the Silurian at the desk. They were sharing a coffee from a silver pot.  
Clara felt intense relief on seeing him. Echoes of her dream still lingering in the back of her mind.  
She felt odd, light headed, but most of all she really needed a hug.  
The pair glanced up as she entered, crossed the floor, stood as near to him as she could, without actually touching.  
Her hand resting lightly on the armrest of his chair.  
"Hello, Clara. Did you sleep well?" Vastra enquired.  
"I had a funny dream." She replied dully.  
"Doctor, please could I talk to you a moment?" She said quietly, turning to look down at him as he sat, relaxed in the leather seat.  
"Of course." He smiled, rising.  
"We'll join you for breakfast shortly Madame." He said, following Clara to the door.  
She nodded politely.  
Barely had they reached the relative privacy of the Morning Room when Clara wrapped her arms around the Doctor, pulling him close.  
His reaction was one of bemusement....  
"What's all this?"  
"I need you to hold me. I need a hug Doctor. Please."  
She seemed upset, and yet not.  
He didn't understand her at all, how did she do that? So confusing.....but he returned her embrace.  
"Was it the dream?" He asked, his hand stroked her hair, and she sighed into his chest.  
Relieved.  
"I think so."  
"Let's have breakfast, you'll feel better then." 

oOo

Strax served the porridge. Tea and toast.  
They ate, chatting happily.  
At least the others did. Clara was quiet, picked at her food.  
Strax noticed.  
Her face looked flushed.  
She looked tired, yet her pupils were dilated.  
Her gaze never left the Doctor. She watched his every movement.  
Odd. 

Horses harnessed and ready in the traces.  
Heading off in the carriage.  
A jaunt. A picnic.  
The Doctor never felt so relaxed. This was like a holiday.  
Next to him in the coach, Clara leaned against his side. Snuggled there.  
Clutching his arm.  
He looked down at her. Patted her hand fondly.  
She drew herself closer. 

The picnic was a great success.  
Beautiful sunshine, dappled light through the trees, that provided cool shade.  
They'd driven out into the countryside, found a perfect spot.  
All afternoon they sat, watched the boats on the river.  
Went punting.  
Enjoyed food and wine.  
Not once did Clara stray from the Doctor's side.  
Following him like a small dog.  
Gazing at him through drooping eyelashes.  
Eager every time he spoke to her, looked at her, touched her arm.  
Strax frowned.  
Something was amiss.

oOo

Not till the evening did he voice his concerns.  
"Is Miss Clara alright do you think Doctor? She seems a little preoccupied........with you."  
He dismissed the idea, lightly.  
"Oh, I think so, she's probably just tired. We've done an awful lot of running lately!"  
The glorious day turned into a wet and dismal evening.  
They retired early.  
Again Clara woke in the night.  
She burned.  
Rising and slipping into a robe, she padded across her room and out onto the landing.  
The door to the Doctor's room was ajar.  
Entering she crossed to the bed, pulled his coverlet aside without ceremony, and slid in beside him.  
A cold hand on his arm woke him with a jolt.  
"Clara! What the.....? What are you doing here? Go back to bed."  
She nuzzled against his side.  
"Please don't send me away Doctor. Please. I need this."  
"Clara! What's wrong with you? You can't stay here."  
"Hold me. Please. Please Doctor. I want you to hold me."  
Reluctantly and awkwardly he put his arms around her.  
Immediately she sighed with relief, tucking herself into his body and closing her eyes.  
They dozed.  
Waking again, he felt a hand, creeping inexorably along his thigh, moving towards his........  
"CLARA!"  
Without a word her mouth clamped over his, kissing him hungrily, teasing with her tongue, moaning with the heat of desire, her hands roaming over him.....everywhere.  
"Clara!" He tried to pull away.  
"No! Doctor. Don't fight it. I want you. You want me too. Make love to me. I need you, I need you to love me. So badly. Please. I'll beg if you want me to."  
Seizing both her arms, he hauled her from him and turned up the flame on the oil lamp.  
In the glow of light he could see her flushed appearance. The sheen of perspiration on her skin.  
He could smell the heat of her arousal, see the fire in her eyes.  
Gods, she was so beautiful like this.  
No! Not right.  
Something was not right.  
Writhing in his grasp as she fought to free herself, reaching for him with her lips, swollen and full as they were.......so tantalising.  
A thought struck him.  
"Yes, Clara, come to me, I'll take you, right here and now, come closer and let me kiss you."  
Her eager face, breathless and wanton as she undulated against him, pressing herself to his core.  
Reaching his fingers to her temples, he pressed gently, closed his eyes......  
.......She fell back as if pole axed.  
Deep in slumber. 

Blissful contentment.  
A glow about her visage as though the sun were shining on it.  
Hands resting relaxed on the counterpane.  
He nodded where he sat sleepily, in a chair beside her bed.  
Head propped on his hand, keeping vigil.  
Across from him, in a similar seat, sat Vastra.  
Alert, wakeful, and concerned.  
"How lucky that Strax noticed." She ventured.  
"Very." He replied drowsily.  
"How can we have missed it?"  
The door opened, and Jenny came in, carrying a tray of teacups and saucers.  
"I thought we could all do with a brew!"

oOo

Hearing his calls, Vastra and Jenny came running.  
It was a highly embarrassed and very bewildered Timelord, that met their gaze.  
He was pacing.  
She, out cold but decidedly dishevelled, prostrate in his bed.  
"Before you jump to any conclusions.....it's not what it looks like." He said, briskly.  
"Something's very wrong, and I don't know what it is."  
Jenny laughed,  
"You mean, other than Clara being madly in love with you, and you being madly in love with her?"  
The Doctor, stopped, cocked a head to one side, his brows raised in surprise.  
"She's not.......I'm not........we're not.......!"  
"No, Doctor. Of course not. Silly me!"

With the sonic he scanned her.  
Face registering the shock.  
"Her hormones are all over the place. Off the scale."  
Vastra frowned, deep in thought......  
"And you'd been to Gorinthia you said.........before you came here?"  
"Yes.....but we high-tailed it, before things turned nasty. Apparently it's a coupling planet now.....exclusively!"  
Jenny couldn't disguise a smirk.  
"So you had nothing to eat or drink there.....?" Madame continued,  
"Nothing! We weren't there long enough!"  
"Then I suggest you turn your back Doctor, while Jenny and I examine her."  
Obediently, and with cheeks flushed scarlet, the Timelord left the room.  
Went in search of Strax.  
Meanwhile the two women minutely examined his gently slumbering companion.  
Nothing.  
"Could it be a pollen, or spore infestation?" Vastra mused, as the Doctor and Strax reentered.  
The Sontaran sat in a chair at the bottom of the bed, shaking his head, somewhat distressed.  
"I knew something was not right. I blame myself, I should have been more concerned."  
Clara stirred, turned over, her feet protruding from the coverlet.  
Strax gazed idly at her red nail polished toes.  
Then, something caught his eye.  
"Doctor? Look." He said, hurriedly standing......  
There, in the base of her left foot......a tiny dart, or at least part of one, no larger than a splinter.  
Carefully, gingerly, with a pair of tweezers, the Doctor removed it.  
Held it up to the light, with a frown of disgust.  
Took it to the Tardis, for analysis.  
He soon returned.......The Gang, waiting expectantly.  
His verdict was comprehensive.  
"Enough pheromone and oestrogen derivatives to sex up a horse. It's a wonder she could even function!"  
"It'll take a while to wear off then!" Jenny remarked, with a grin.  
"She'll be fine in a day or two."  
"Doctor......would you accompany me to my study, we need a little chat....."

oOo

Seated comfortably in her private domain once more, Vastra spoke frankly,  
"Doctor, these darts are designed to be used as an enhancement, rather than a weapon.  
The Gorinthians aren't always as 'in the mood' as they could be. The drugs in their blow pipes are exactly the same as the cocktail they take themselves."  
"Your point being?"  
"They won't work on just anybody. Nor would the Gorinthians try to use them on random people. That's not how they operate."  
"But they knew we weren't a couple. As soon as I told them, they went ballistic. Chased us. I didn't have chance to explain, we just legged it!"  
"You've missed the point Doctor. The drugs won't work unless there's a mutual attraction to start with. It's the catalyst that sparks the process. You must have shown some desire or love for each other.......and they must have detected it. Otherwise, you would just have been shown the door. Told to leave. End of story."  
The Timelord was silent.  
"Doctor, the Gorinthians deal in love and relationships, that's what they do. That's ALL they do. If two people are obviously attracted and try to deny it, they act accordingly. Hence their reaction to you and Clara."  
"But......."  
"Do you love Clara, Doctor?"  
"Well, yes, but not like that.......I'm finding all that stuff rather difficult in this body."  
He shifted uneasily.  
"Well, I think we can be fairly certain she loves you."  
"But I didn't know Vastra......honestly. It's true we've become closer lately, but....well, I mean, she had Danny.......she loved him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"She told him she loved him, I was there when she said it......in the Tardis, she said it out loud, and I........." he paused.  
"She wasn't talking to Danny, was she?" He whispered, "she was talking to me......"  
"Complicated, isn't it!" Vastra smiled sympathetically.  
"But she's human......I'm from Gallifrey, it's........we're not......."  
"Doctor.......may I remind you, Jenny is human, I'm Silurian......we are a couple. We love each other. It doesn't matter. You and Clara......you are biologically compatible are you not?"  
"Yes, but......."  
"But, what? Love finds a way, Doctor. Why fight it?"  
"It's not that, Madame Vastra, it's not. Clara is wonderful, of course she is, but.......I'm......I'm...."  
"Afraid?"  
"I guess. If I allow myself to love her, she'll grow old and leave me, then I'll be alone again."  
"Don't you think, I'm aware of that every day too? We must live for the moment Doctor, you and me both." 

oOo

The Tardis thrummed serenely as they hung in static orbit around a distant dying star.  
Neither wished to travel anywhere in particular.  
An atmosphere of suppressed tension.  
Clara silent and subdued.  
The Doctor unable to find suitable words.  
She found him leaning against the console, pretending to be occupied.  
Quietly approaching him.  
Looking into his face.  
"I'm sorry Doctor." Her expression pained.  
He turned, stared back at her, sadness written there.  
"What for?"  
"For what happened. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I couldn't help it. It was beyond my control."  
"I know that Clara. It was the drug."  
"Please Doctor. Don't push me away, because of this. I couldn't bear it." Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
He was shocked.  
"Push you away? Why would I do that?"  
"Because I came on too strong. Please tell me I haven't spoiled our friendship?"  
"Clara, Clara, Clara......" He faced her, shaking his head, threading his arms around her small frame.  
"Never, never think that. We are a team. The Doctor and Clara.....in the Tardis."  
She sighed in relief, her head against his chest, listening to the duel beat of his hearts.  
"Give me time Clara. I just need time. With this body it's tough for me. I can't rush things. I'm still working it all out. But I'm trying, I'm trying really hard, and I'm learning all the time. I promise I'll get there. I will."  
"Take all the time you need." She whispered.  
"Right.....!" he said suddenly, releasing her and spinning round, "Well......my Clara Oswald.....where to next? Your choice!"  
He slammed home the lever with a flourish.

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts please......!! If anyone has one!!


End file.
